


Switcheroo

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkwardness, Bodyswap, Comic, Crack Treated Seriously, Fan Comics, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: The comic in which Shuichi and Kaito swap bodies. (Oh, and some other stuff happens too.)Current pages: 1-6 (Act One)





	Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, here I am with another comic. I can't stop, okay?
> 
> Note that the rating as it is right now is T. It may increase to M (for future innuendo/references) but will not exceed that rating. Sorry, no smut this time!
> 
> Pages will be released in batches of six.
> 
> Please read from left to right!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished mapping out the pages yet, but it will (hopefully) be at least 24 pages.


End file.
